


I'd Be Tired and Worn, Beaten and Torn

by TheMistyCatMaster (TheMistyDarkPrincess)



Series: The ROOT of Orochimaru's Hurt AU [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anko raises Naruto, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kurama is deemed Papa, Naruto is renamed by Anko, Not Beta Read, Orochimaru called Ojii-Sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyCatMaster
Summary: Anko could not leave the child to his fate.  She would raise him herself.





	I'd Be Tired and Worn, Beaten and Torn

**Author's Note:**

> I've started this journey. Better keep going!

So many tears shed, so many fires burning, and yet it seemed that no one was paying attention to the newborn that was left alone in the world with not a caretaker to his name.  The whisker marks, prominent on baby fat, full cheeks stretched and shuddered with each screaming sob that left the child. Alone was this child, to walk a path that would lead him to heartbreak, as it seemed to be set by the fates.  Yet the fates didn't see the she-snake set to defy their dictation. At her command, snakes burst from her sleeve and surrounded the babe, yanking him gently from the place he lay, huddled against the form of his long gone father. She would have to move quickly, quiet the child, and see to him as though he was more precious than the world.  

No babe should live in agony, in hatred.  No babe should hear calls of monster, demon.  She had heard those words before. She remembers the stones that threatened to break her.  This was against what her Sensei had asked of her, but she felt a compulsion to protect. This child would not know the pain she remembered, nor the pain her Sensei suffered.  She wouldn't allow that to be the course fate set for him. Disappearing into the shadows, she only saw a brief glance of the man who had been Third Hokage land where she and the baby had once been before she fully gone.

* * *

When she reaches her Sensei, she can see the disappointment on his face.  There’s creasing at his brows and a frown pulling the corner of his lips. He is staring at the child, looking at the seal that is on his stomach with narrowed eyes.  It’s clear he is about to tell her that she couldn’t take the child with them. She wouldn’t let him speak those words though. She is glaring at him now, matching his disappointment with determination.  Her arms tighten on the precious bundle held within them, quiet and asleep. There is an argument playing on her lips, ready to be given should any word of disagreement be uttered.

“Anko.”

He speaks her name with a tone that tells all and nothing.  She holds the child closer.

“He comes with us.”

Anko responds, her eyes daring the man to say anything beyond her name.  Her Sensei looks back at the village they had returned to in order to see what was going on, to gather information, then back at the child whose origins were clear to anyone who looked close enough.

“You’re in charge of him.”

The man relents, reluctant, but he can tell what the woman is thinking, why she has decided that the child was to go with them.  Anko gives a sharp nod, then shifts the child slightly to make him rest more comfortably in her arms.

* * *

The first time the child, whom Anko named Jun (with the character for pure) despite the name he probably already had possessed, calls her Mama, Anko nearly cries, but she fights back the tears to strike down the man reaching for her son instead.  The boy had been cheerfully playing in a shallow pit of water she had dug for him while she and her Sensei went over where they were headed next. The Shinobi, from Taki if his headband was correct, had appeared from the waterfall in the area behind the boy, reaching for him with a determination that could only be from someone on a mission.  Jun, seeming to notice that something was wrong, turned at the moment the Shinobi’s hands were about to grab him around his center. He cries, he calls, and Anko delivers the swiftest death she could upon the man after her child.

Jun reaches for her with a scared look on his face, and she gathers him into her arms, pressing his head into the crook of her neck as she kicks at the man’s corpse to make certain he was dead.  No one was going to touch her child. No one was going to harm him or take him. Her Sensei comes out of where he had been then, red on his cheek speaking of the death he too had caused not too far away from the area.

“We’re moving.”

He says, and the three are gone soon after.

* * *

The day Jun calls her Sensei, Oro-Jii-Sama, Anko has to bite her lip at the shock that crosses the man’s face.  The man looks as though he was being confronted with the unknown, and he has no true way to deal with the child smiling at him cheerfully, though with an edge that is all his mother’s influence.  After Jun speaks the title, he proceeds to ask about the snakes his Oro-Jii-Sama and Mama use, intrigued and a tad excited at the concept of learning something. Anko can’t help but find it ironic, that her child who was damned by Konoha to be the vessel of a fox, was wanting to gain the slyness of a snake.

* * *

The first time Jun kills, is when Anko and he are helping her Sensei transport his newest addition to their little group, Kabuto, to Oto.  Jun is given a Kunai by Anko and she tells him that he only uses it if it was a case of emergency. She says it firmly, reiterating with her tone that the weapon is not a toy.  Jun gives a nod, and the three are off. As they are passing through parts of Konoha’s territory, the three are met with Konoha Shinobi, all seeming to be on a mission to retrieve the boy whom Anko had claimed as her own.  She strikes down three, snakes unfurling from her sleeves in a flurry of poison and death. Kabuto kills two, using his medical knowledge to kill them before they can tell what happened. And Jun kills the last, though by sheer instinct.  

Anko could only stand and watch with slight sadness, and pride, as Jun shoved the Kunai into the man’s throat as the man reaches for him, then allows a baby snake to slither from his sleeve to deliver a bite that was sure to quicken the man’s death.  Her child, now with blood on his hands, turns to her with wide eyes.

“Mama…  Is he dead?”

He asks, and Anko, knowing she needed to teach her son to be strong, nods.

“He’s dead.”

She confirms.  Jun looks at the corpse and gives a nod.

“Okay.”

He says, but his tone is anything but.  His innocence was tarnished with red now

* * *

Jun has nightmares after that.  His screams echo in the tiny groups hideout as he bolts awake every now and then during the night.  Anko is always there when he starts, quieting him, consoling him. When he goes back to sleep, she stays, curls around him like a snake coiling on itself.  In the mornings, the nightmares are forgotten and Jun wants to learn, determined to get better, to be better, to understand what had happened and how to handle it.

Anko teaches him, her Sensei watching and sometimes teaching him as well.  Jun learns how to tap into the chakra provided by the beast he had been told early on was sealed inside him.  Anko’s Sensei asks her if she has any regrets over Jun’s life and bringing him with them. She tells him no. Anko asks her Sensei how he feels about the boy.  Her Sensei holds his tongue for but a moment before admitting he thinks the boy would probably have fallen into Danzo’s hands at some point had he not been taken.

* * *

Jun unlocks the fox's chakra to the point where he meets his real mother in a trance induced state.  Jun says that his real mother seems upset with the way that Anko was raising him, and Anko bites back a snarl at the thought of someone trying to claim her son as theirs.  He was hers, caught and kept safe in her coils, not someone’s who would leave him behind. He meets his father as well in about the same manner. He tells this to Anko. Anko asks him what he had told the man when he said the man seems sadden by how he was raised.  Jun responds that he said Anko was his Mama. Would always be his Mama. He tells her how he said her Sensei was his Oro-Jii-Sama. Would always be his Oro-Jii-Sama. How Kabuto was his Oji-San. Would always be his Oji-San. And how Kurama (and wasn’t it a shock to hear an unfamiliar name) was his Papa.  Would always be his Papa. When Anko asks who Kurama is, Jun smiles and points to where the seal is on his stomach with pride.

“Papa is here.  He’s always with me!”

The boy’s tone is so sweet and pure when he says this, that Anko pulls him into a hug.  It seemed she was going to have to share her son with the Kyuubi, but she didn’t find anything wrong with that (the demon had done more than enough to protect her child).  


* * *

“So this is the place my real dad is from?”

“Yes.”

“It…  Looks lost.”

“It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblrs: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/)!~  
> and Here: [Here](https://the-lilac-mystery-mist-cat.tumblr.com/)!~  
> Consider supporting me?: [|Ko-fi|](https://ko-fi.com/T6T2EMHH)
> 
> I’m part of a really fun Discord where we write fics that rewrite the Naruto canon. ~~Because let's face it... There were so many issues… So ... If you feel traumatized by the Uchiha stealing the plot...~~  
>  Come join and have fun!: [Genjutsu Support Group](https://discord.gg/cEE8Rj8)


End file.
